Precious Things
by lina lollipop hearts
Summary: Hibari lost Tsuna in a tragic accident, but he got him back. Now the only question is can he make things stay that way?


**Precious Things**

"_All of us are going to the new café that opened up. Would you like to come, Hibari-san?" Hibari looked up from the papers he was signing. "No I hate crowds and I'm very busy." Tsuna eyes darkened a bit from sadness, but he smiled anyway. "That's okay, maybe some other time." Tsuna left the room and silently closed the door._

The memory played over and over in Tsuna's mind as he waited for the light to change, so he could walk across the street. The light changed to the walk sign and Tsuna took two steps off the side walk, but at that exact same moment a car lost control of its brakes. They collided; Tsuna was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. His body became covered in scrapes and some of his bones stuck out of his body. Blood pooled all around him as he lay motionless on the ground with the light fading from his eyes.

'I didn't get to tell Hibari-san how I felt, how sad, but maybe it's better this way.' Tsuna smiled as the thought fleeted along with the light in his eyes and the screams of panicked people faded from his ears. Everything went black and Tsuna was dead. People instantly called for an ambulance. The sound of sirens could be heard and flashing lights could be seen minutes later. People rushed out of the ambulance and over to Tsuna. They confirmed he was dead and nothing could be done. They searched through his school bag for identification and when they found it they instantly contacted Tsuna's mother. "Hello," she answered in her usual cheery voice.

A gruff voice spoke, "I'm sorry to say ma'am, but a few minutes ago near the café that just opened your son died." Nana's eyes widened in shock as her body became rigid. "Ma'am, are you okay?" The voice brought Nana back to reality.

"Yes I'm fine. I'll be there shortly, thank you for alerting me."

"Okay ma'am thank you for your cooperation." The phone line went dead as the man hung up the phone. Nana tears came running down her face as she decided to tell Tsuna's friends. She dialed Gokudera's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Sawada, what can I do for you today?" Gokudera dropped his cheery voice and let it change to a worried one when he heard her crying. "What's wrong?"

Nana continued to cry as she responded with a shaky voice, "Gokudera can you meet me outside of the café. I have something to tell you and I want you to remain calm when I do."

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Nana's voice steadied as she answered, "I'll explain when I get there." Nana hung up the phone before Gokudera could respond or argue. She made one more phone call before she walked out of the house and swiftly walked to the café.

She arrived at the café to see Gokudera waiting outside as she instructed. He walked over to her worried upon seeing how red and puffy her eyes were. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nana stopped him. "Don't say anything, at least not yet. Go get everyone you came here with and bring them outside. I need to show you all something." Gokudera did as he was told. Everyone came outside and stood quietly as Nana started to walk away from them. They all followed her without a word.

When she got to the accident, she stopped and told the paramedics she was his mother. They let them all through to see the accident. They saw Chrome standing off to the side with her hand over her mouth while crying and Mukuro was comforting her as he tried his best not to look at the tragedy. They looked at the same tragic scene Chrome was. Tsuna's contorted body lay on the ground and even though his body was twisted in a sickening matter, a smile still graced his face. Everyone reacted differently upon seeing Tsuna's body. Gokudera, Nana, Kyoko and Haru instantly started crying, Yamamoto looked away from the dreadful scene and Ryohei tried not to cry. Hibari, who had arrived a little earlier, stood off to the side looking a stoic as ever. The only thing that gave away his emotions was the lonely tear that slid down his cheek and fell to the cement to join the other shed tears. Even the sky had cried to mourn over the death of its fallen ally.

Everything froze, like time had stopped and the whole scene faded to grey. The only who could move was Hibari. He looked around at the strange scene to see a mysterious woman had appeared. She wore a black cloak that covered her whole body. The only things that were visible were her mouth and her long purple hair that flow out from the hood. She wielded a wooden staff that had a clock attached to the top of it.

"Hibari Kyoya you have lost someone precious to you without warning and now I am here to turn back the clock. I'm turning back the clock to the exact moment you realized you had feelings for Sawada Tsunayoshi, therefore you have one month to tell him how you feel. Be warned that one month is the only time you have and that your memory of this event will be erased. When you, if you do, happen to remember this event it will probably be too late to do anything. Do not rely on this memory to help you. Now that I have warned you I will turn back the clock, so you can make the past right." She held up her staff and the clock at the top started to glow. The hands of the clock rotated backwards and the world was shrouded by a white light. Then Hibari woke up in his bed with no memory of the event just like the woman had warned him.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Also I don't know when I'll update this, I just wanted to published this story really bad. As you can see I did.


End file.
